LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen eating in Mirzak's dining hall) Alex:...... Erin: Mmmm! Emily: So good! Miles: Yeah it is! Mirzak: *Smile* (Xylia is seen eating salad) Jason: Good? Xylia: Amazing! Mirzak: Glad you could enjoy it. It was a little hard to get everything needed for the salad but I was able to get what I needed for a fantastic salad. Xylia: You most certainly did. Mirzak: *Smile* Yep! Avalos:...... (Avalos waves his hand which glows under the table) Xylia: Mmmmm! (Xylia goes to take another bite before her chair disintegrates from under her) Xylia: *Lands on the ground* OW!! Jason: Xylia?? Xylia: *Groans* Avalos: Man the chairs here are really fragile. Xylia: *Growls* (Another Ice Golem brings another chair and Xylia takes a seat) Xylia: Thank you. Ice Golem: *Nods and walks off* Avalos: Should be more careful there Xylia. Xylia: I'll keep that in mind... Defenders:..... Josuke: *Whispering* Why are we putting up with this? Let's kick his ass already. Erin: *Whispering* As much as I want to, we can't. Alex: *Whispering* Not unless Mirzak tells us so. Yang: *Whispering* Why does he put up with this asshole? Rose: *Whispering* He and Mirzak were friends once. Guess he wants to keep that friendship. Yang: *Whispering* I see. Avalos: I can hear all of you you know. Defenders: !! Avalos: I can kill you all right now if I wasn't in a good mood. Plus its rude to whisper about someone you know. That's not how dinner guests act. Anne: Dinner guests don't break chairs either! Avalos: I have no idea what you're talking about. Anne: *Growls* Mirzak: Can't you kids just shut the FUCK UP?! Defenders: !!! Mirzak: I want. This. To be a NICE!!! Dinner! With NO fighting! UNDERSTAND!!?! Defenders: *Nods rapidly* Mirzak: Goddamn, you're all so fucking antsy! Are all the females on your team going through their damn periods or some shit?! Xylia: !! MIRZAK!!! Erin: Damn.... Mirzak: *Sigh* Sorry. It's just....frustrating is all. Avalos: Hmph. Mortals are just so rude. They know no manners. Mirzak: Don't start anything either Avalos. I know you were doing that stuff with the chairs. Avalos: It was just a joke. Mirzak: Well stop with the jokes. I want us to enjoy this nice dinner I spent preparing. Understand? Avalos: Of course Mirzak. I wouldn't dream of ruining your dinner. Mirzak: Good. Avalos:..... Mirzak: Now, is everyone enjoying their food? Ruby: Y-Yeah Mirzak sir! Its really good! Spot: S-Super good! Ghira: No complaints here. Shade: It's amazing! Mirzak: Good. Avalos:...... Mirzak: So, anyone have anything to lighten the mood? Alex: Well... Anyone seen Jessica's new arm? Jessica: Oh! *Holds up her arm* Yeah! Alex had our names engraved! Ashley: Oh honey that's so sweet! Seris: Yeah! Good present Alex! Alex: Thanks! Jessica: *Smile* Mirzak: Well that's nice Alex! Avalos: Kinda dumb you lost it in the first place. Jessica: ! Hey! Xylia: Don't be rude! Avalos: Just saying. Jessica:..... Mirzak: I-It's still cool Jessie! Jessica: Thank you Mirzak. Popsicle: Me and Grey are boyfriend and girlfriend! Mirzak: Cool! Jessica:..... Alex: I-It's okay sweetie. Cheer up. Jessica:....... ???: *Voice* Did someone saaay..... (The heroes look to find Malindes at the door) Malindes: Cheer up? Avalos: Oh goddammit not you. Malindes: The Goddess of Happiness and Laughter is here to help lighten up the mood! Mirzak: You're late Malindes. Malindes: *giggles* Sorry! Mirzak: It's chill! Malindes: Oooo nice one! Avalos: Not this annoying ass.... (Malindes walks up toward the table. She passes Xylia and Avalos. She stops) Malindes: ?? *Sees Avalos* ! Avalos!? Avalos: Dammit.... Malindes: Wow! How funny to see you here! I thought you were in jail! Avalos: Things happened. Malindes: Oh okay! Avalos:...... Malindes: Now, who needed cheering up here? Craig: The girl with metal arm over there Malindes! Jessica: ! Wait what? (Malindes suddenly appears next to Jessica) Malindes: Fear not young lady! I'll give you joy in your life! Jessica: O-Oh Malindes, it's okay trust me. Malindes: Nonsense! You need that joy! Jessida: I-I really don't. Malindes: Awww come on! (Malindes's hands glow purple as she puts them on Jessica's shoulders) Malindes: Laugh every once and awhile. Avalos: *Whisper* So fucking stupid.... Jessica: No seriously you-.....*Snicker* Malindes: There you go! Jessica: *Laughing* Alex: Aww man! Malindes: My work is done! Time to eat! (Malindes takes a seat as Ice Golems deliver her some food) Malindes: Oooooh! Yummy yummy! Jessica: *Laughing* MAKE IT STOP!!! Alex: M-Malindes can you stop it? Malindes: Oh it'll wear off! Alex: *Smile* Malindes: In about five minutes or so! Alex:.... Jessica: *Laughing and falls out of the chair* MALINDEEEEEEEEEEES!!!! Malindes: *Giggles* Avalos: That is going to get annoying REAL fast. Mirzak: Well, at least we're all happy now! Alex: Y-Yep! Avalos: Can someone shut her up please? Malindes: Aww Avalos. Do YOU need a laugh? Avalos: You touch me and I WILL erase you!! Malindes: Okay okay! Party pooper. Avalos: *Rolls eyes* Malindes: So Avalos I haven't seen you for so long! What brings you here? Avalos: Just.....hanging is all. Malindes: Oh cool! Avalos: Heh. Yeah.... Malindes: *Smile* Mirzak:...... (Soon enough, Jessica stands back up and sits down) Jessica: *Panting* Malindes: How are you feeling now grumpy pants? Jessica: Everything's.....tingly.... Malindes: That means the joy is working! Alex: *Helps Jessica up* You good Jess? Jessica: Y-...Yeah... Alex: Happy though? Jessica:......Actually yeah. Alex: Great! Malindes: I knew it would work! Avalos: *Stands up* I'll be right back. Mirzak: Hm? Avalos: Is there a bathroom here? Mirzak: Uhhh yeah, down the hall on the left. (Avalos nods and walks off) Alex:..... Erin: *Whispers* He's up to something. Jordan: *Whispers* What should we do bro? Alex: *Whisper* Let's follow him. Jordan: *Whisper* Right. Jessica: *Whisper* I'm coming too. Alex: *Whisper* Okay. (The four get up) Mirzak: Where are you guys going? Jessica: Just gonna walk around is all. Alex: Yeah just stretch our legs and check out this place you got. Erin: None of us have ever explored your place, not even dad. Seris: That is true. Ashley: We'll come too! Mirzak: Well alright. Have fun! (Seris and Ashley join the others and walk off) Seris: We're not walking around are we? Alex: No. Avalos is up to something. Erin: We're gonna go find out and kick his ass. Ashley: Oh boy.... Seris: Kids come on, he's not gonna try anything with Mirzak around. Jessica: He's been a dick the whole time. Seris: True. Alex: And come on, do you REALLY trust him? Ashley: No..... Jordan: Then let's go see what he's REALLY up to. (The group walks off. Eventually they hear something) Alex: Hm? (The group hides behind a wall and sees a few shattered Golems) Seris:..... (Avalos steps out of a room carrying a few glowing blue crystals) Avalos: Ahh, finally. The Ice Crystals. Alex:..... Avalos: The most powerful gems in Mirzak's arsenal. Able to give ice constructs a soul. And just what I need to build my next Titan. Erin: !! Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos pockets the Crystals) Avalos: Soon this Multiverse will be engulfed in a sheet of ice, and I'll shatter it to pieces. (The heroes then step out) Alex: I don't think so Avalos. Avalos: *sigh* Of course you'd follow me. Erin: You're damn right we'd follow you! We knew you were up to something the second you walked in here! Avalos: And look where we are. Erin: *Growls* Avalos: Maybe Mirzak was right. You are antsy for trouble. Erin: Fuck you! Avalos: If you want to, go ahead. Erin: !! Alex: Ew! Avalos: Hey she wants it. Erin: You wanna fight asshole!? Seris: Erin, chill. Avalos: Yeah listen to daddy Erin. That's all you're good at. Erin: THAT'S IT!! *Charges* Seris: ERIN STOP!!! Erin: RAAAAAH!!!! (Avalos zaps Erin with energy, knocking her away) Avalos: Lame. You raised a punching bag Seris. Seris: YOU BASTARD! *Activates Dragon Armor* EAT THIS!!! *Shoots ice beam* (Down at the dinner room) Mirzak:.. Hm? What was that? Xylia: You heard it too? Malindes: Sounded like a big boom! Mirzak:.....Son of a bitch. (Mirzak gets up and heads down the hall) Xylia: Wait up! (The Defenders gets up an follow Mirzak) Malindes:.... Oh well! More for me! *Resumes eating* (Seris is seen going to punch Avalos who effortlessly grabs his fist) Avalos: Pathetic. Ashley: GET OFF HIM!! (Fires psy beam) Avalos: BEGONE! (Avalos sends the blast back and hits Ashley) Alex and Jordan: MOM!!! Ashley: *Groans* Seris: ASHLEY!!! You bastard! Avalos: Piss off. (Avalos throws Seris away) Seris: GNN!!! Avalos: You can't beat me and you know it. Seris: *Growls* Avalos: Hmph. Now then, I'll be taking my leave. Erin: NO!!! Avalos: *Smirk* Mirzak: Avalos! (Mirzak and the other heroes run up) Avalos: Ah, Mirzak! Mirzak: What is going on here?! Avalos: Oh well, I was coming back from the bathroom and your "guests" attacked me! Mirzak: What?! Erin: W-We had good reason! Avalos; Oh I'm sure you did. Seris: Mirzak! Avalos has stolen your ice crystals! Mirzak: Huh? Avalos: Oh now you're slandering me huh? Ashley: It's true! Mirzak: Why would he need to.... (Mirzak sees the Crystals glowing in Avalos's pocket) Mirzak: Take.....my....Crystals? Avalos:..... Mirzak: Avalos...? Xylia: What are those? Avalos:...... Mirzak: Avalos. Answer me. Avalos:...... Mirzak:...... Avalos: The key to peace. (Avalos hits Mirzak with an energy beam, knocking him away) Mirzak: GNN!!! Xylia: MIRZAK!!! (Avalos quickly opens a portal) Erin: NO!!! (Avalos runs through and escapes) Erin: DAMMIT!!! Seris: He got away! Mirzak:...... (Mirzak stands up) Erin: Mirzak we are SO sorry about that! Mirzak: It's okay Erin. I should've known better...... Erin:...... (Malindes then walks in) Malindes: Hey what I miss? Alex: Nothing Malindes... Jessica: Just defeated is all... Malindes: Do I need to cheer you all up? Mirzak: Nonononono! Not right now Malindes. Malindes: Oh. Okay! Mirzak:.... Malindes: Well come on! There's still food to be had! Alex: Right.... (The heroes walk off to the dining hall feeling slightly defeated) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels